The Only One
by PitFall
Summary: Kagome is asked to go to a demon ceremony with her stepfather. She knows the ceremony is important to the Inu Yokai but she doesn't quite understand how important it will be to her. AU inukag mirsan sesshrin
1. Weird Wednesday

**Disclaimer: Everyone wishes they owned Inuyasha. To bad none of us do.**

**_Warning_: This story contains explicit sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.**

**The One.**

**Chapter one: Weird Wednesday**

There was a noise. Familiar. Loud. Alarm? Alarm clock. Head? Pillow. Arm? Who cares? Noise increasing in volume. Immobility. Annoyance. Tingling fingers. Where? Side. Which one? Left? Which one was left? Stupid buzzing. Another noise, more annoying. Yowling? Cat. Move arm. Finger twitched. That was good. Voice? Not working. There was a faint thump as the cat attempted to jump onto the bed and missed. There was a twitch at the corner of her lip. Face? Numb. There was a squeak of old springs as the cat finally managed to hop onto the bed. More yowling. Stupid cat. The buzzing was becoming increasingly annoying. Her ear twitched. Good sign? Depends how you look at it. Then there was a sharp pain in her arm... Cat. With a sigh Kagome heaved her thousand pound arm over and hit her bedside table.

"OW!" Kagome yelped as she whimpered and rolled off her bed, cradling her twitching hand. With her mind half functioning, she nearly blamed the alarm clock for biting her. Sighing, Kagome rubbed some of the sleep from her eyes. Buyo, the fat and acrobatically challenged cat, sat on her bed, watching her with his small, lamp-like eyes. Kagome often wondered why he was so disproportioned. Tiny head and enormous body. She turned her half lidded eyes on her ringing alarm clock. It was six in the morning. With a flick she turned the clock off.

There was a period of nearly half an hour while Kagome simply stared at her bed, her mind completely blank. Her bed was completely falling apart. The sheets were everywhere, her quilt on the floor, her pillow was no where in sight and it would appear that she had been using an old pair of sweat pants as a replacement. Kagome took a deep breath. Inhale, fill lungs and chest completely, exhale. Then it hit her. School! She was going to be late for... Wait... Kagome's mind paused for a moment as if just catching on to some kind of joke. _I got out of school yesterday... I must have forgotten to turn off my alarm_. It was a sad realization. She had woken up at six AM on her first day out of school. Her first thought was: _I'm going back to bed_. It was to bad Fatty was lying in the middle of it. She didn't have the heart to move him.

Now what to do? A sly smile crossed her face as she hauled her thousand pound body onto her million pound legs. She shuffled her feet over her carpet until she stubbed her toe on her door frame trying to make a left turn. The sharp, shooting pains in her foot were enough to reduce her weight to mostly normal.

The hall way was completely deserted as Kagome tip-toed over the hardwood floor. Their house, a beautiful home, featured in more than one magazine, was worth a king's ransom. It had one downfall: a small hot water tank. It would last probably for a shower just over half an hour long. Perfect.

As she passed, Kagome looked out of the huge bay window, adorned with gauzy curtains, onto the street below. Cars sped past in two different directions. Traffic was starting to get heavier as morning approached. Soon, her step-father would be getting up to head down to the office for the day and then her mother would get up and put the coffee on. It was what happened every morning before the youngest Higurashi, Sota, got up for the day and wreaked havoc.

The dark blue tiles on the bathroom floor were pleasantly warm as she glided into the room and turned on the light, closing the door behind her. Kagome looked into the mirror that rested on the wall next to the walk-in shower and blanched. She looked terrible this morning, her hair in a mess, her eyes not fully opening, a trail of drool from some time in the night was visible down her cheek, her pajamas were a rumpled mess and she was devastatingly pale. She sighed.

Turning away from the mirror, Kagome laid a bath mat on the floor and then a towel beside it. She turned the knob with red lettering all the way up and then gave the one with blue lettering a tiny twist. She gently felt the temperature with her hand and then smiled, giving the blue knob a little tweak. Perfect.

Kagome peeled off her long-ish grey t-shirt and then her pair of panties. She sighed as she stepped under the hot water. There was a moment when Kagome actually fell asleep against the wall of the shower. Only a moment though. Then she took a deep breath and shampooed her hair. It didn't take long until Kagome started singing. She hummed and 'la la'ed as she shaved and ran conditioner through her long black hair. She was still singing as she hopped out of the shower, wrapping her towel around her body. She happily brushed and dried her hair, feeling strangely light hearted, and then picked up her clothes and carried them to her room.

Careful not to stub her toe this time, Kagome walked into her bedroom and tossed her clothes in the general direction of her laundry hamper. Her alarm clock told her it was quarter after seven and her cat told her he wasn't going to get off her bed until she fed him. It was a strange connection Kagome had with her cat, but she loved him so she decided that she wouldn't give it too much thought. Looking outside at the brightening sky, Kagome decided that she should probably get dressed (don't ask how she got that out of a sun rise).

Fifteen minutes later Kagome bounced down the stairs in a pair of black capris and another gray t-shirt. She had her head phones around her neck and was concentrating on her MP3 player as she entered the yellow kitchen. She glanced up and froze mid step. Both her parents were standing at the counter, looking grave. Her step-father, a tall man with cropped silver hair and bright hazel coloured eyes was looking at an envelope he held in his clawed hand. He was a dog demon, and a proud man. She had never seen him look quite this upset. Her mother, still youthful looking with short dark hair, was on the verge of tears.

"Mama?... Dad?" Kagome's eyebrows drew together in a concerned frown.

"Kagome!" A tear nearly spilled from her mother's eyes as both her parents looked toward her, their eyes held the same sorrowful expression. Something was definitely wrong. There was a deafening silence as the pause in their conversation stretched on longer.

"Kagome... sit down, we need to talk." Her step-father finally spoke up. _Well, that's never good,_ Kagome though. She pulled a chair out from the table and plunked into it. She waited while her father sat down and watched as her mother left the kitchen. Odd.

"Dad?" Her curiosity level was through the roof.

"Kagome... You know I'm an inu yokai..." Kagome nodded encouragingly. "Well... You also know that you're my adopted daughter..." Again she nodded. "Well... The leaders of the inu yokai clan have called a clan meeting this weekend..."

"So?" Kagome asked. "You've gone to those before, it's nothing new." She had no idea how this applied to her.

"Well, um, this time you have to come with me." Kagome's eyebrows rose. "You see, every year the dog demon clan gets together and takes part in a three day celebration. That celebration is to honor and find a mate. Since you're my step-daughter and I've acknowledged you as such, you were accepted into our clan. Since you turned eighteen, you've apparently come of age and they want you to come and... participate."

The whole thing went right over Kagome's head. "Huh?" Her step-father moaned and then rubbed his face with his hands. Kagome waited.

"Okay, well, for inu yokai, we have only one life mate each. Sometimes you find them, sometimes you don't. I was one of the fortunate when I met your mother." He smiled wistfully and then shook his head, focusing again. "Well, this ceremony consists of trying to find that mate. With out them you live the normal life span of a human being. Since we can't scour the world, the clan meets and we try that way."

"Okay..." Kagome was still lost, but decided to play along. "So, how do you tell?"

"Well, the male will scent the female. Now, each female has five distinct scents that blend to create their own. If the male can distinguish all five, he's found his mate."

"How do you know if he's got them right?"

"Because the 'father' can smell them all as well. It's a bit different though... hard to explain."

"Okay, well," Kagome stood up smiling, "that was a great lesson in demonology Dad, but I highly doubt any guy is going to find me smelly." She smiled and winked. She watched as Akito sighed. He knew she didn't get it at all. "But, I'd love to go to the ceremony with you! How should I dress though?"

"Uh..." Her step-father said in a truly male fashion. "I'm wearing a suit." He said, not knowing if that would be of any help of not.

"Semi-formal then. I need to go shopping." She wandered out of the kitchen, a dreamy look on her face and she turned on her MP3 player and hooked one side of her head phones over her ear. Akito banged his head on the table once before he left for work, leaving a note of good bye for his mate.

At nine thirty Kagome decided that she'd let her friends sleep in long enough and phoned up Eri. She sounded groggy but at the mention of shopping she became suddenly energized. They talked and it was agreed the Kagome would pick up Eri who was going to call Yuka and Ayumi. It had been a couple of months since they had all gone shopping together and now that Kagome had an excuse she was going to take full advantage of it.

It was quarter to eleven when Kagome and her three best friends all arrived at the enormous shopping mall. They stepped out of Kagome's shiny black car and headed arm in arm for the large glass doors. They swung open as the girls neared and they walked inside, giggling and happy. It was a kind of high that only a girl gone shopping can know.

"Okay Kagome, so what do you want to shop for?" Yuka asked as the looked around them at the different shops.

Kagome grinned. "Semi formal wear. I want a nice top, maybe a sexy dress, a skirt, definitely shoes. I'm not really sure. Lets just see what we can do!"

Their first stop was a store with a wide variety of clothing. It left something to be desired in the pants department, but Kagome had to admit that she was pleased with the selection of tops she'd managed to find. As Kagome admired a red silk and lace tank-top she thought about what her father had told her earlier. She wasn't completely stupid. It was easy enough to understand what he was trying to tell her but to be completely honest, Kagome didn't find it at all likely that she was any sort of demon mate. I mean, would you believe it if your father told you that? I didn't think so.

"Kagome! Come out here, I want to see!" Called Ayumi from outside her changing stall.

Opening the door, Kagome stepped out with a twirl. Her friends all grinned and Yuka even cat-called. They all giggled and unanimously decided that the little tank top was a necessity.

It was nearly two and a half hours later when the girls took a break to sit on a bench, blissfully eating chocolate. There it occurred to Eri that there might actually be a reason why Kagome needed to go shopping. She pondered it as she allowed the chocolate in her mouth to melt. When it dissolved she decided that, since she couldn't think of a reason why by herself, she should just ask. And that's what she did at the next pause in their conversation.

"Kagome?"

Looking up from her shoe bag, Kagome lifted her eyebrow in Eri's direction.

"Um... Is there a reason you wanted to come shopping today? It's kind of out of the blue."

Kagome wasn't sure if Eri was talking about her question or their shopping trip but her friends were all looking at her curiously, apparently all in agreeance. "Oh... Well, I have to go to some demon ceremony thingy with my dad... It's something about finding a mate or some other weird thing demons do." She shrugged.

Her friends all looked completely blank. Kagome ignored them and opted the stick her head into another of her shopping bags. She was amazed at how much she'd actually bought. Four shirts, a skirt and two pairs of shoes. And that wasn't counting the make-up. Or body wash.

"Hey ladies." There was no mistaking that smooth, over-confident voice. Kagome sighed.

"Hi Kouga!" Kagome's friends all answered in unison. Kouga, a wolf demon, had joined them in their last year. It had been a tough year, him always ogling, but Kagome thought she'd seen the last of him yesterday.

"Kagome..." Kouga leered at her. She tried to hide her grimace behind a smile. It didn't work to well.

"Hey... Kouga." It was when he tried to sit next to her that Kagome jumped out of her seat. All eyes were on her. Improv. "Got to pee!" And off she went.

She sped through the mall and into the first bathroom she caught sight of. She sighed and leaned against the door for a moment before she walked forward and checked her reflection in the mirror. She had chocolate on her chin! Kagome washed it off and then checked her appearance a moment longer before she left the bathroom. She opened the door, checking quickly over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't forgotten her lip gloss or something else vital. Turning back around, Kagome shrieked and nearly fell over. There, leaning forward with a stupid grin on his face, was Hojou, another boy from her class.

"Higurashi Kagome!" He sounded delighted to see her. Kagome was just weirded out.

"I've told you before, call me Kagome." She looked for an escape.

"Don't be silly Higur-"

"Oh my goodness, is that the time!" Kagome cut him off, pretending to look at a nonexistent watch. "Sorry Hojou, I have to get going. See you around!" And she was off, praying she would never have to see him again.

Kagome got back to her friends and saw, to her dismay, that Kouga was still sitting there. Urg. She would have to use the same excuse with them as she'd used with Hojou.

"Hey you guys, we've got to go! I forgot, I'm late!" Kagome bent down and scooped up her bags and turned to Kouga, a bright smile on her face. "Sorry Kouga, I've got to go. See you!" _Not_.

"Kagome!" Kouga call after her. She looked back. "Go out with me!"

Kagome sighed and resumed her walking. "What did I tell you yesterday!" She must have turned him down at least once a day for the entire year. It made Kagome glad that she didn't have to go back to school in June and spend another year with him and his indestructible ego.

"Kagome!" Yuka whined. "Kagome, what are you doing? What are you late for?"

"Uh... I promised my father I'd be there when he got home so I need to beat the rush hour." Kagome quickly fabricated as she popped the trunk and unceremoniously dumped her shopping in.

It took talent to open a door backwards while carrying numerous shopping bags of various weight. Fortunately it was a talent possessed by Kagome. She swung inside and then kicked the door closed behind her. Depositing her bags on the kitchen table, Kagome looked around and noticed a full duffle bag at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyebrows scrunched together and she looked up the stairs. She had seen Sota playing his video games as she walked in and so wondered at the duffle bag. Maybe he had a friend over? But it looked like one of theirs.

"Hello?" Kagome called up the stairs. Akito poked his head out of her parents' bedroom.

"Hi honey! Better get packing, we leave in the morning!" Kagome was confused.

"Dad... Tomorrow's Thursday. I thought you said we were going for the weekend."

"I did!" He yelled as he disappeared back into his bedroom and Kagome began ascending the stairs. "But..." He seemed to be thinking about something. "But, we get there a day early and you have to mingle with the other bit- er... young ladies," He glanced over his shoulder to see if she'd caught his slip of the tongue. She was leaning against the door frame. "Well... Yeah. That's it." Kagome sighed tiredly and walked out into the hallway to dig through a closet and look for a duffle bag of her own. It was an interesting affair that took nearly fifteen minutes.

Packing was a completely different affair that took about four times as long. She needed to leave out the necessities for tomorrow but she packed all her new clothes and some jeans and shorts and her black capris. Her make up and shampoo didn't even fit in her bag. She had to put them in a big sparkly make up bag she had once received really cheap make up in for her birthday from her aunt. It was a good thing that Kagome always kept pointless packaging. Her closet was full of it. Kagome was just contemplating whether to bring a sweater or not when she was summoned by a very powerful and uncontrollable force: Her stomach.

"Kagome, Sota, supper time!" Kagome heard her mother yell from the kitchen. Kagome hadn't even heard her come home from the hair dressers'.

Kagome pelted down the staircase and skidded into the kitchen. Her family was just sitting down. She plopped into her seat, caught her breath and started shoveling food into her mouth. It wasn't a vision of beauty, that was for sure. Sota went about his eating, ignoring his sister's slurping while their parent's exchanged looks.

"Kagome...?" She looked across the table at her step-father, one shaped eyebrow raised in question. "Kagome, you're not going to eat that way at the ceremony are you?"

Kagome slurped up a noodle and then sat up straight. "We're eating with other people? At a table?"

"Well..." Akito shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "If you find a mate we'll be dining with their family. If you don't we might dine with friends some nights."

Kagome rolled her eyes. He was just trying to make her use her manners. As if. They would probably be eating hot dogs out in some open field or something. She ducked her head back down and continued slurping what ever kind of noodles she was eating. She hadn't bothered to check. And besides, she wasn't planning to find a 'mate' anyways.

**School in Japan lets out for their summer break over the month of April and only lasts for one month.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. The House on the Hill

**Disclaimer: Everyone wishes they owned Inuyasha. To bad none of us do.**

**_Warning_: This story contains explicit sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.**

**The One.**

**Chapter two: The House on the Hill**

Kagome awoke with a start. Her step-father was leaning over her shaking her. It was the first time in a long time that Kagome had actually woken up right out of her sleep without going through yowling and buzzing and lost limbs and numb faces. To say the least it was a rude awakening. She had to blink her eyes several times because it was still dark outside. That took a moment to compute, but the second it did she asked the first question out of anyone's (who had just been sleeping that is) mouth:

"What time is it?" She was surprised to hear that her voice sounded scratchy and strangely quiet.

"Five thirty." Was her whispered answer.

"AM?" She asked, slightly louder and sitting up.

"Yup. You have fifteen minutes and then we're leaving." And with that a blinding light burst on in Kagome's room and she heard her door close. _Five thirty! Is he insane?_ Kagome asked herself as she wasted eight of her fifteen minutes attempting to see. She wished this ceremony thing was just next door.

"Five minutes Kag!" Her step-father said as her poked his head in through the door. And she wouldn't even get to shower!

Falling out of her bad, Kagome grabbed a pair of jean cut offs and threw on a black tank top. She applied a little deodorant under her arms, gave her eyelashes a sweep of mascara, tied her long dark hair back into a braid and grabbed her bag. She was ready with barely a minute to spare. Then she realized she hadn't brushed her teeth and delayed her step-father two minutes. They pulled out of their driveway at five forty-eight in the morning and started off.

"I'm hungry!" Kagome whined. "Are we there yet? We've been driving for hours!" Akito twitched. It was all he could do not throttle her. "_Daddy_, I have to pee!" He cranked the radio up so he couldn't hear her any more. No matter how much it hurt his sensitive ears.

It was true that they had been driving for hours straight. They'd stopped at a McDonald's for a pee break and brunch at ten thirty (Kagome having fallen asleep in the car until that point) and then another pee break at another McDonald's an hour later. It was two o'clock and they still had just over an hour to go before they were there. Kagome had been whining more and more consistently for about an hour. He should have brought some gravol to give her or something. Anything to quieten the beast!

Akito pulled over at the next gas station and Kagome got out to pee. As he stood, pumping gas into his car, he thought about the next hour or so. If this was anything to go by it would be worse then he could ever have imagined. He finished pumping, paid, bought gravol, a sport drink and a bag of potato chips. He was determined to keep her quiet. He didn't know how much longer he could take the loud music. His ears were still ringing. Maybe he could touch on some of the facts about the ceremony and the etiquette and such. He was regretting not telling her more before. Like when she was to young to understand but still able to retain the knowledge.

Kagome skipped out to the car, smiling, pleased to be relieved of one of her many troubles. She liked annoying her step-father, especially when he cranked the music. That had been a great song. When she settled back into her seat, Akito looked over to her and handed her a pill. She rolled her eyes and took it from him. He handed her the sports drink and she swallowed the gravol. Medicine usually had an almost immediate response from her and as the car roared to life, Kagome no longer felt like singing or listening to loud music, she felt like quiet. Fifteen minutes out on the road and Kagome was lazily resting her eyes, listening the quiet music in the background and thinking about where they were going.

"You know Kagome, you might actually find a mate while we're at the ceremony." Akito stated conversationally. He knew Kagome wasn't asleep, so he carried on. "If you find out that you are a mate, I'd just like to know if you'd want a wedding too. We'd have to have it really soon afterwards because you'd probably be pregnant right away-"

"I am not having a baby at eighteen." It was mumbled and tired but firm.

"But if you find your mate you probably won't have a choice. It just happens. It's like-"

"You and Mom don't have a baby."

"Your mother and I talked about it and we both decided that we didn't want to have a pup right away. We might have one once Sota gets settled into high school next year. Haven't decided."

"Mmf." Kagome sighed.

"Anyways Kagome, your scents are particularly hard to distinguish. It would definitely be 'The One' if you found a demon who could figure them all out." He smiled and lapsed into silence for a bit. "So, Kagome... When we get there, we'll all mingle for a bit and then we'll be shown to our rooms. I believe that the girls are bunking together in groups and the adults together et cetera. I didn't..." He trailed off and sighed. She was asleep.

"Kagome, wake up already!" And then her brain turned into scrambled eggs.

"Urg!" She sat up, still groggy and looked around. A blast of cold, salty air hit her head on and her eyes watered. Where was she? Kagome took in another lungful of salty air and tried rubbing the sleep from her eyes. They were by the sea. By a faire. By a faire that appeared to be waiting for them - judging from an annoyed looking man in a captain's hat. Then she asked the question.

"What time is it?"

"Time to go! Hurry up! They're waiting for us!" He pulled Kagome out of the car and then toward the boat, locking his car behind him. Kagome had to jog to keep up with him and kept stumbling. It was, to say the least, embarrassing to be waited for by the faire captain. They hurried along the small boarding dock and through a thick door into an extremely expensive looking boat. Kagome's embarrassment went up ten fold. She hoped they were the only passengers.

"Dad?" Kagome looked up into her step-father's face. "What time is it?"

He sighed and led her through a narrow, carpeted hall way and into a seating area filled with plush looking couches. Kagome could feel her eyes drooping at the sight of them.

"It's three thirty." He told her curtly and seated her on one of the couches. Kagome dozed for a little while before she began to feel herself waking up. She lazily glanced around and noticed that there were other people on board the boat. She sighed tiredly and watched as fathers and daughters talked and mingled amongst themselves. Odd; there didn't seem to be an mothers around. Her father was currently engaged in conversation with another older man. Kagome sighed deeply and people watched for a while before she noticed the cushions sinking in a little. Sitting up, Kagome looked around at a girl who looked strangely like herself. Except she was older. And she had better hair. And better clothes. And a better complexion. No biggy.

"Hi there." She said and the corners of her mouth turned up in a friendly smile. She had a better smile. And a better voice too. Kagome suddenly forgot her first thought about them looking similar and smiled back at the other girl as best she could.

"Hi." Man that was lame. Kagome reprimanded herself for her terrible greeting. The girl giggled.

"I'm Kikyou. Who are you?" She looked intensely curious. It was a little bit scary.

"Uh... Kagome. Nice to meet you." Better.

"Oh! You're Akito's step-daughter! I've heard about you." Catching the weirded out vibe coming from Kagome, Kikyou smiled and added: "My cousin and your step-father are on friendly terms."

"Oh, well, in that case..." Kagome smiled a little. Honestly, what could she say?

"Have you ever been to the ceremony before?" Kikyou asked conversationally, leaning back into the couch.

"No, I haven't. Have you?" Kagome was beginning to wake up more as her interest peaked.

"Well, no, not this one in particular. I'm looking for my life mate but I haven't found him yet. I consulted an old fortune teller and she told me he was royal. I'm hoping to get lucky this time." She smiled and winked and then apparently noticed someone else she had to go and greet. "Well, it was nice talking to you Kagome. See you later."

Kagome sighed and reclined back into the sofa again. This Faire ride was turning out to be worse than the car ride. She wondered if they were there yet. It had to have been at the very least ten minutes. She looked around and then noticed a window. The dark sea was rolling by fast, it's stormy surface mesmerizing. She watched and tried to imagine what it would have been like hundreds of years in the past, before Japan had been fished out and the waters permanently polluted. She imagined crystal clear waves, maybe a dolphin. And then a purpley octopus reached out and grabbed her and Kikyou and pulled them into the water but it wasn't cold, it was nice and warm. Then they all sat down and the dolphin pored them tea. Kagome wasn't at all surprised when her math teacher came in and tried to do Kagome's hair. Then she started swimming in the pool. She didn't find it at all weird that the ocean had a pool in it.

"Kagome! Urg, I should never have given you that gravol. Kagome!" Akito growled, giving Kagome a rough shake.

"Oh!" Kagome said as she breathed in and looked around her. The boat was empty. Why were they always late for everything? What about her math teacher? Then Kagome realized that she had probably been dreaming. "Sorry, dozed off."

"Its okay, come on." Her step-father took hold of her arm and helped her to her feet. They hurried out of the side door again and down a ramp onto a paved expanse. There was a row of eight black cars; all parked a few feet away. Five of them pulled out and drove away down a paved drive. Kagome watched them, wondering what on earth was going on. Her father, though well meaning, wasn't exactly what she'd call a fountain of information.

"Dad?" She looked up at him questioningly as he led her toward one of the cars and it started.

"It's okay, just ten minutes in the car and we'll be there." He seemed to be reassuring himself rather then her. Kagome felt slightly indignant. She wasn't that bad!

The two climbed into the car, Kagome in back and a driver and her step-father in front. The driver looked to be a tall man in a dark suit. His hair was dark and pulled back into a low pony tail. He turned his steely eyes on Kagome and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He tilted down expensive looking glasses, his steely eyes met hers.

"If you don't find your mate, would you do me the honor of baring my child? OUCH!" Akito punched the driver in the head, growling, his eyes narrowed.

"Drive." Akito's voice was indeed threatening.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" He took off, speeding up the drive. There were a couple minutes of silence before the driver spoke again. "So... I'm Miroku. And you would all be?" He raised an eyebrow behind his glasses.

"I'm Kagome. That's my step-father, Higurashi Akito. Pleased to meet you Miroku." She gave him a friendly smile and then settled back in her seat.

"It's my pleasure entirely Miss Kagome." He grinned and turned his attention back out the windshield. There was a pause during which Kagome began to fidget. Fortunately for her Miroku was in as chatty a mood as ever. "So, is this your first time to the Takahashi mansion?"

Kagome raised an eye brow curiously and leaned forward in her seat to get a better view of her driver. "Yes. I didn't even know it was a mansion. I thought we'd be staying in some kind of hotel or something... What's it like?"

Miroku smiled easily as he took a gentle corner. "Well, it's huge, let me tell you that. It's also Inutaisho's favorite house to host a party in. No complaining neighbors, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Surely he has a neighbor. He can't possibly own the whole island!" Kagome exclaimed. Her step-father sighed and turned her face to look out the window.

Miroku laughed. "But of course he does! He bought this island about... Well, maybe a hundred years ago, give or take a few years. Maybe tomorrow, if you haven't found a mate, I'll show you around." He looked at her and winked. Kagome giggled in response to his flirtation.

"Yeah, I'd like that. And since I don't plan on finding a mate anyways, we could just meet somewhere." She looked like and excited child, waiting for Christmas.

Throwing his head back and laughing, Miroku turned a bend around a hill and Kagome gasped. A positively enormous house had come into view, sitting atop a high perched hill. It's front was brick and the architecture was classic, with wide windows and white frames. It all seemed incredibly magical. If she had been riding in a horse drawn buggy it was have felt like something from one of her romance novels. As they began to make their way up the hill, Kagome noticed that the lawn surrounding it was perfectly manicured. The gardens next to the house were breath taking and the only thing that took away from it all was the line of black cars parked in front of it. The moment Miroku stopped, Kagome climbed out and looked around in awe. You could see the steely sea from the top and the gently rolling hills were completely deserted. To Kagome, it was a vision of paradise. She took in a deep breath and couldn't help the smile that found itself creeping across her face. It was quarter to five and the sinking sun was warm on her face.

"So I'll see you out here about this time tomorrow?" Miroku asked as he stood up, his door still opened behind him.

Kagome grinned. "Deal." And before either of them could say another word, Akito cleared his throat and grabbed hold of his daughter's arm.

"Come on Kagome. We're late enough as it is." And he hauled her up to the front door. He knocked heavily and it swung open to reveal a small toad like demon. Kagome waved over her shoulder just as her step-father pulled her inside. The glamorous entrance way was just as beautiful as the outside of the house. It was old and classical. All of her friends thought she was a little weird for fancying the old American style of building but it wasn't something she could help much. It was an unconditional love.

Kagome was hauled from the room by her father as he followed the small toad butler. He lead her to a small parlor where there seemed to be hundreds of girls all gathered together with their fathers. In Kagome's humble opinion it was sheer madness. But then again, she was never a fan of crowds. Wandering around aimlessly, Kagome caught glimpses of girls with silver hair, with brown hair and some with black. She caught a brief glimpse of Kikyou talking to a pretty brown haired girl with a clip board but other than that there was no one in the room she knew. No one even seemed to be slightly inclined to acknowledge her.

Bored seconds stretched into bored minutes as Kagome lounged against a wall, her father off talking to one man or another. She watched as the girls around her talked and laughed and generally had a good time. They had probably been getting together all their lives. The woman who had been talking to Kikyou earlier stood up on a chair beside a beautifully carved door frame. She started waving her hands around and jumping up and down trying to get everyone's attention. Finally she gave up and whistled loudly. Most people flinched and they all fell silent, staring at her.

"Okay, thank you!" She sighed. "As you all probably know by now, my name is Sango. I'll be coordinating the lot of you over the next couple days. If you could all line up please, you'll be escorted by a butler in groups of ten to a specified dorm room. Thank you and please make a line in single file." She climbed down from her chair and stood next to the door, waiting.

Everyone in the room started to form a line. Kagome snuck in to any random spot and waited. The line moved at a fairly steady pase forward. It took close to five minutes before Kagome reached the door. The woman with the clip board was shaking hands with each girl and then writing down their names on her clip board. She wrote the name of the girl in front of her and then was distracted when a large man with silver hair and sparkling amber eyes came up to her and asked her a question. Kagome waited for a couple seconds and then just continued on. Sango turned back around to greet the girl behind her.

Kagome was the last to join a group of ten girls and was quietly led by a maid away from the door. They walked down a dimly lit corridor, Kagome admiring the decor all the while.

He sniffed the air delicately, pausing mid sentence in a heated argument with his brother. He was distinctly aware that the front of his pants had grown much tighter then they had been moments before. He sniffed again and nearly drooled. That delicious smell was wandering past in the corridor. He could hear girls talking and giggling through the walls, but none of them sounded like the smell. He started toward the door, panting slightly.

"Brother." He half-brother's icy voice brought him back to reality.

"She's here." He said quietly, not really thinking about what he was saying; staring at the door, longing to follow the scent that was growing fainter by the second.

"Hmm. You can wait until tomorrow. Besides, Father wants to talk to you before hand. Warn you about birds and bees and the like." He smirked mockingly.

"You stupid jackass." But there wasn't really any conviction behind his retort. He was far to distracted.

Kagome was shown into and enormous room. The walls were papered in a shimmering and yet delicate beige wall paper, patterned with discreet doves. The ten beds in the immediate room were arranged in a semi circle. Even though they were single beds, they looked extraordinarily comfortable. With silky looking quilts and fluffed pillows Kagome wanted to go to sleep. To bad it was only five thirty. The girls all claimed their beds and Kagome got which ever one was left. It was on the end, the farthest one to the left.

The maid bowed and then called all the girls attention to her. "Excuse me ladies. If you will sign the clip board on the outside of your door, your luggage will be brought to you shortly. You will all be dining in your room tonight. If you write your preferred flavor of pizza beside your name it will be delivered as well. Thank you and good night." She bowed once more and left. All the girls giggled and got up to sign their names.

Kagome was the last one to sign the clip bored. She signed it with her full name and then wrote 'cheese' beside her name. She glanced up and noticed that not a single name had 'cheese' beside it. There was hawaiian, pepperoni and even a vegetarian or two. Kagome felt like the black sheep that was wearing face paint. She sighed and went back inside the 'dorm' room to sit on her bed and admire the wall paper some more. You can imagine how quickly that got boring.

The luggage arrived about twenty minutes later accompanied by their pizzas. Kagome gratefully placed her luggage beside her bed and pulled out her pajamas. She laid them out on her bed and then looked over at what had been a pizza feeding frenzy. She saw her own little personalized box of plain cheese pizza.

Her pizza finished, her clothes changed and her face washed, Kagome pulled her book out of her bag and settled down to read, trying to tune out the sounds of the other girls giggling and chatting loudly. They were jabbering on about some guy named Inuyasha. Apparently every girl was in agreeance that he was as handsome as sin and they all wanted to be his mate. Then the scene of heated passion came and Kagome tuned then all out successfully.

She read for a long time. It was only when she yawned that she noticed that the voices around her had stopped. She looked up and realized that one by one they had turned out their bedside lights and drifted off to sleep. Kagome felt a bit sheepish as she finished reading her paragraph and then put her book down and turned out her light. She wished she hadn't slept so much in the car. But it was really her own fault. She knew it irritated her step-father when she whined consistently. But honestly, who can be cooped up in a car all day long and not have something to wine about.

With a blissful sigh, Kagome drifted off to sleep.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Vanilla, Lillies, Chilly Pepers

**Disclaimer: Everyone wishes they owned Inuyasha. To bad none of us do.**

**_Warning_: This story contains explicit sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.**

**The one.**

**Chapter three: Vanilla, Lilies, Chilly Peppers, Chocolate and...**

Kagome awoke very suddenly from her deep slumber. She was hot, a light sheen of sweat shone on her brow and she was uncomfortably aroused. She had been dreaming about blazing amber eyes and silver hair. Even though they didn't exactly fit the description of anyone she'd ever seen before they were oddly familiar. She looked around her and saw that her room was empty. What was going on? She hauled herself up and wandered through the only other door in her room. It held a large, beautifully crafted bathroom. She took the fastest shower of her life, dried herself quickly and then pulled her hair back into a damp and slightly messy bun. She put on light make up and then went to put her clothes on. She slid into her black capris and her new red silk and lace tank top. Slipping on her black flip flops, she casually wandered out into the hallway. What time was it? She was casually wandering through the labyrinth of corridors when she nearly fell over the little toad butler who had opened the front door for her and her step-father the previous day.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She cried out as she wheeled her arms around to prevent herself from falling either to the floor or on top of the poor creature.

He mumbled something indignant before he put her hands on his hips and glared up at her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others?" He seemed extremely cross indeed.

Kagome put on her apologetic face. "I'm really sorry. I think I should be, but the problem is I don't know where they are. I woke up this morning to find the room completely empty."

The little demon sighed and grumbled a little before ordering her to follow him. She trailed behind obediently and was relieved when she saw her step-father, in his grey suit, standing outside wide open double doors looking impatient and annoyed. When he caught sight of her the impatience increased and was accompanied by anger.

"Thank you Jakken." He said as he bowed to the toad. "Kagome, where have you been?" He was steaming.

Gulping, Kagome smiled faintly. "Asleep?"

He grunted impatiently and led her away into an enormous sun room. Kagome looked on in awe as a bird fluttered past the windows. It was like being outside except walking on expensive looking tiles. No one else seemed to be appreciating the view, so engrossed with each other as they were. It was an odd sight the people around her were making. Men sniffing women and vise versa. They wandered amongst each other and sometimes they would stop to talk to one another. Each one of the ladies was accompanied by her father or a close relative. Kagome's father grabbed her hand and led her over to the far side of the sun room, casually wandering amongst the flirting and sniffing people. Eventually they came to rest near a back wall. Standing and smiling at people who looked their way.

"Hello, sweet lady." Said a seductive voice to her right. There was standing a young man, nearly the same height as she was, his hair a delicate mop of golden coloured hair. He was certainly unique.

"Um... Hello." Kagome said, blushing slightly. He smiled and then looked up at her step-father with a questioning eyebrow raised. He nodded and then blonde guy stepped forward. Kagome was utterly shocked when he started sniffing her forehead. She hadn't really been prepared for that, even if she had been watching other people being sniffed just moments before.

"Vanilla, flowers, peppers, sweets and... spice?" He asked.

Kagome looked at her step-father who shook his head. Then smiled kindly at the blonde guy as they shook hands and he left. It was a little bit weird, the whole sniffing business, but that's what transpired for the rest of the afternoon.

He could smell her the instant her came to the doors. She was here. The front of Inuyasha's pants tightened again and he left his father and friends to follow the scent. It wound throughout the hall and brushed off on different people. He sniffed a couple of girls her scent had brushed off on. They looked at him hopefully but he just passed them by. He came across a young woman with dark hair and a stunning face. He almost thought it was her, but then he realized that he could only smell four of her five scents and he carried on.

He inhaled deeply through his nose and knew he was close. Then the crowd parted slightly and he saw her. His pants became tighter than was healthy and his breath hitched in his throat. She was on the shorter side with a curvy figure, accented by a tank top that was, coincidently, his favorite colour. The corner of his lip twitched up in a smirk as he waded through the crowd toward her.

Kagome cocked her hip to the side and sighed. She was bored. Even though a few young men had stopped to guess at her scents, none had been correct so far and according to her father they wouldn't be here much longer. Even though it was true that Kagome had no particular desire to find a mate it was still a little depressing watching as a lot of the young women around her were approached by young, handsome men and then suddenly glowed as they came together like a pair of long lost lovers. It made Kagome wish that she herself had a boyfriend. Oh well, what was a girl to do? Her step-father's mood had become increasingly better as each of the young men got her scents wrong. He was still overly possessive of her and it annoyed her that he was getting so much satisfaction out of the fact that she wasn't soul mates with anybody. Stupid dog demons.

Kagome was distractedly thinking these thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she snapped her head forward to come face to face with one of the most handsome young men she had ever laid eyes on. Her was tall, probably some where around six feet, with long silver hair and blazing amber eyes. Kagome felt a small fire ignite in the pit of her stomach and her heart beat pick up speed.

"Uh-" Kagome tried to vocalize in a choked whisper. She could imagine her step-father's furious and disapproving frown. The corner of the young man's mouth quirked up and he gently lowered his head. Kagome, for a brief moment, thought he was going to kiss her. A furious blush heated her cheeks and then he passed by her mouth and lowered his nose to her neck. He sniffed once and a little thrill ran down her spine. She tilted her head instinctively to give him more room. He sniffed a little more vigorously and she could feel the heat of his mouth when he opened it, completely oblivious as to what he was doing.

"You will not mark my daughter until I have heard from you what her scents are." Akito growled in a menacing way. The guy with amazing amber eyes, now heated with passion, looked up from Kagome's neck, his mouth curved in a smirk, his fangs visible.

"Alright, old man." His deep, husky voice set her nerves on fire. "She smells of vanilla, lilies, chilly peppers, chocolate and..." He turned his blazing eyes on Kagome. "And she smells of sex."

Kagome laughed nervously as a fresh wave of lust swept over her. "That was the worst line I've ever heard." She looked over her shoulder at her father. "Wasn't it Dad?... Dad?" Kagome shook a little, feeling weak from lack of food and the ferocious waves of lust that kept battering her.

"Kagome..." He looked at her, his eyes shocked and dark.

"He's not right is he?" Her step-father sighed. "Oh my..." Kagome suddenly seemed to have lost the power of speech as she turned to look at the young man who's blazing amber eyes seemed to light her on fire. He was looking at her hungrily. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, probably resembling a fish out of water and, yet, unable to care.

"Kagome..." The devastatingly handsome stranger tried out her name. "Humm. I suppose it's a good name for my mate." He bared his fangs in a toothy grin.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing that popped out of Kagome's mouth.

"You don't know me?" He asked in slight surprise and amusement. "Well, first off I'm your mate. But I suppose you're referring to my name. My name," he dragged out, "is Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha." He repeated.

"I think I've heard of you." Kagome thought back to the previous night as the other girls talked about then handsome 'god' Inuyasha. She had to agree with them now.

"Well, a lot of people have. After all, Inutaisho _is_ my father."

"Your... father?" How could his father be the lord of the dog demon tribe? This must be some weird dream.

"Sango, who is that?" Inutaisho asked, pointing to the female his son was currently latched onto. She was certainly attractive and if his son's scent and body language were as plainly obvious as he thought they were, he'd found his mate.

"Uh..." Sango looked a bit lost. "Well, actually, I've never met her. I think it's Kagome Higurashi. She is the only one I haven't seen."

"I thought you said you'd met everyone." Inutaisho's eyebrows drew together.

"Well, I thought I had... That is until I got to my room last night and was compiling all my data and then realized all I had on Kagome was her name and that she liked cheese pizza."

Inutaisho sighed and slapped his forehead. "Alright, thank you Sango. You're dismissed."

"Thank you sir." And she wandered off to go make preparations for dinner.

Inuyasha drew his mate close to him and buried his nose in her neck again. He loved her scent, was addicted to it. Kagome was still shell shocked. She was so confused as to everything, that she just asked the first thing that popped into her mind. It was embarrassing but she was way too lost to even fully appreciate what she was saying.

"I smell like sex?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha chuckled, a throaty sound that sent little shivers down her spine.

"Yeah... you smell like sex." He licked her neck and she gasped and jumped a little. Her step-father, forgotten in the background, was fuming. He was glaring at Inuyasha, flexing his claws and just barely restraining himself from prying the little pest off of his daughter and throwing him out the window.

Inuyasha opened his mouth over Kagome's neck and she could feel the tip of his fangs graze the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. He was about to bite down on the unawares Kagome's neck when a strong male voice called out.

"Inuyasha! Don't you dare do that in public." It was Inutaisho himself.

Kagome was snapped out of her shocked trance and shoved Inuyasha's chest. She had meant to shove him completely off her but only succeeded in making a gap of about six inches between them.

"Daddy..." Kagome whined and pushed against Inuyasha's chest. Her step-father made to advance towards her, but Inuyasha snarled at him and pulled her closer.

"Sorry sweetheart," Her father said in a regretful voice as he backed down.

"Listen Kagome," Inuyasha said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Kagome, you're mine. I don't want anyone else to touch you." Kagome looked into his eyes for a full minute and decided he was telling the truth. Her rebellious side suddenly decided to surface.

"No." She said and tried to squirm her way out of his arms. Inutaisho started to laugh.

"Come on now everyone, lets not fight. I believe Sango has prepared supper for us. Come, let us eat and get to know one another!" Kagome wasn't sure if he was trying to lighten the mood, was sincerely oblivious or was trying to save them from a scene. They were after all being watched closely.

Inuyasha looked longingly at her neck and a little whine escaped his throat.

"Okay Inuyasha, but only a court mark." Inutaisho warned. Inuyasha grinned wolfishly at Kagome. She squeaked and struggled against him.

"Calm down." He told her and she did. She was no longer struggling to be free of him, instead she was like a deer caught in the headlights. He grinned again and lowered his mouth to her shoulder again. He sniffed delicately and then licked her throat once more. She gasped slightly as her insides quivered. Then she felt his teeth break her skin. Instead of the pain she expected, an enormous wave of pleasure washed over her. Her head fell back and she moaned slightly. When she regained enough of her senses to tilt her head back up, she noticed Inuyasha was panting. Hard.

"What time is it?" She asked dazedly.

"It's very nearly six." Inutaisho said and grinned. He was glad his son had found his mate at last and was jubilated to see that she had spunk and a great man for a father. Even if he was only her step-father.

"Oh... I'm late for my date." Kagome said, slipping out of Inuyasha's arms and weaving between the people still crowded in the sun room. She was nearly out the door when she heard a great resounding "WHAT!" She looked over her shoulder and a giggle died in her throat as she watched Inuyasha furiously trying to get to the door.

"Eep!" Kagome shrieked and ran down the corridor. She was running every which way, Inuyasha quickly gaining on her. She eventually found the front door and slammed it in his face. She was panting hard as she ran down the stairs and met Miroku who was looking as her, slightly startled and immensely curious.

"Eh? You look a little... flushed. Didn't find a mate?" He asked staring at the fresh bite mark on her neck.

"Er... sort of." Kagome panted. "Look... can we just... get out of... here... fast?" She tried to look as innocent as possible. Miroku looked at her skeptically. She could tell he was suspicious.

The front doors of the Takahashi mansion burst open and Kagome winced. Not only was it loud and frightening, she feared for the intricate wooden doors. Inuyasha stormed down the stairs, looking positively furious. He was down the stairs and in front of Kagome and Miroku in an instant. Kagome expected him to throttle her but instead he grabbed Miroku by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"You've got some nerve, monk. Asking _my_ mate out on a date." He was emanating an immensely threatening aura.

"Well," a choking Miroku stammered, "I didn't know she - she was _your_ mate, Inuyasha." Inuyasha snarled and then dropped Miroku and turned to Kagome. "Come on." He ordered and started walking away.

"No." Kagome said crossing her arms. Inuyasha turned rigid. He slowly turned on his heel and glared at her.

"What?"

"I... I said 'no'." She said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Oh, my sweet Kagome," Miroku said, seeming oblivious to the fighting. "Destiny has pulled us apart! Alas, I will leave with a sweet memory of our parting!" And that was when his hand started pawing at Kagome's backside.

There was a long silent pause. Kagome made a small sobbing sound and that was all it took. Inuyasha beat the living shit (to put it bluntly) out of Miroku and then he escorted the violated Kagome up the steps and into the house. Sango came out not long after and upon laying her eyes on the poor beaten man, she sighed, shook her head, and went back inside. He probably deserved it anyways.

Inuyasha led Kagome down one corridor and then another. He could sense that she was disturbed. Calmly and gently, he stopped and then turned Kagome and hugged her. She sniffled a little but felt strangely comfortable in his arms. They stood like that for what felt like an eternity before a plump little maid in a grey dress excused herself and gave Inuyasha a message from his father.

"Lord Inuyasha, Sir." The maid said timidly. "Your father, Lord Inutaisho, asks that you and your... mate get ready for dinner in the private dining room, Sir. He said, Sir that you were to dress smartly. He also said, Sir that Miss Kagome's things were being brought up to your room, Sir. Excuse me Sir, Miss, much to do!" And with that she bobbed off.

Kagome was a bit perplexed. "What does she mean; my stuff is in your room?"

"Well we're mates," Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he said this, speaking to her as if a five-year-old would have understood. "Obviously we'll be sharing a bed."

"Firstly," Kagome said, her anger boiling, "I don't appreciate you patronizing me. Secondly, I am not sharing a bed with you!"

"Of course you are. How else are we going to mate?" He was still looking at her as if it were something obvious. She growled.

"I won't sleep with you." Kagome argued defiantly as he pulled her along and up the stairs.

"We'll see later on this evening." He said as he suggestively stroked her butt. Kagome's face burned in a blush as she cleared her throat and moved away from Inuyasha. He chuckled and hooked his fingers into her back pocket and steered her to his bedroom. Kagome was very aware of his fingers every time she took a step. She felt like her face was on fire, her blush was so intense. She cleared her throat and tried to get away from his hand but he pulled her back and then, with his palm against her right butt cheek, he steered her into his room.

"I OBJECT!" Kagome screamed and stomped her foot. Inuyasha squeezed a little and then let go of her. Her face was flushed in anger and she glared at him as he pulled his forest green t-shirt over his head. She admitted to herself that indeed he was very attractive but he still couldn't treat her like an object. It would have to stop now. Nip it in the bud as it were.

"What are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked casually as he opened the door to a walk in closet.

"Nothing." Kagome responded without really hearing the question. She had just noticed the absolutely adorable fuzzy white dog ears nestled amongst his hair. They were the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"Nothing eh?" He looked over his shoulder and found her staring at his ears. "What?" He asked moodily.

"Can... Can I touch them?" She asked tentatively. She looked a little embarrassed, but she really wanted to.

"Touch them?" Inuyasha asked. "My ears?" Kagome nodded. He sighed and walked over to sit down on the edge of his bed, prepared to let her pet them. She walked forward, her hands outstretched to touch them when inspiration suddenly hit and he jerked his head out of reach. Kagome whined a little and reached out to grab them. "I'll make a deal with you Kagome. You can only touch them when you're in your pajamas." He grinned, proud of himself for his craftiness. Kagome huffed.

"Fine. I didn't really want to pet them anyways." She crossed her arms and pouted. Inuyasha chuckled.

"You sure?" He twitched his ears cutely as she looked at him. She was transfixed for a moment but then she frowned.

"Yes." Damn she was stubborn.

"Okay then. Get dressed, we're going to dinner. In fact, I bet we're late." Inuyasha walked back into his closet and pulled a red silk button down shirt off a hanger. Kagome watched, ashamed at how attracted she was to him, as he slid it over his lean and muscular biceps and across his broad shoulders. He turned around, buttoning each button carefully. "Your clothes are just on the left. I suggest you wear something nice."

Kagome huffed as she brushed past him to see that all the clothing she had brought with her was hanging in an empty section of the closet. She looked over the small selection of clothes she had brought with her.

"Inuyasha..." She looked at him as he looked up at her. "Exactly how nice?"

Inuyasha walked over and looked over her clothes, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well... I'd go with the skirt and a fancy top. But that's just me." He leaned against the door frame as Kagome pulled down her black skirt. It was fairly loose yet clung to her curves and allowed her to move. She supposed, since it was black, it would go with anything. She looked through her shirts and simply couldn't decide. So what did she do? She looked at Inuyasha.

"The black one." He sighed.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled as she pulled the black corset-like top off a hanger. She looked back and Inuyasha and just stood there.

"What?" Inuyasha asked when she didn't move for over a minute.

"Well I can't change with you there." She told him.

"What, do you need my help?" He asked, his eyes holding a mischievous glint. Kagome flushed.

"No! Of course not! I just meant that I won't change in front of you."

"Why not? I changed in front of you." He raised an eyebrow. Kagome threw her flip flop at him.

"It is _not_ the same thing. Get out of here so I can change." She pushed him.

"Fine, fine." He walked out and closed the closet door quietly behind him. She sighed and stripped down to her underwear. She looked around her for a moment, holding her skirt. This closet was enormous, full of Inuyasha's clothes. He had some very nice clothes. T-shirts that probably cost fifty dollars that she bought for ten, pants you could easily find for thirty but probably cost him well over a hundred. Kagome was mesmerized by the soft silks of his dress shirts until she remembered that she was standing around in her underpants.

"Are you finished yet?" Inuyasha asked as he opened the door.

"Eep!" Kagome screeched and threw everything she could reach in his direction until he closed the closet door again. Kagome panted slightly before she pulled on her skirt and tried to figure out her top only to find that she needed a mirror to do it. She grabbed a pair of her new shoes and walked out of the closet. Inuyasha gave her a funny look. She scraped up her pride and dignity and explained. "I can't figure my top out without a mirror. Can you tell me where one is?"

"Here, let me get it." He offered. As he rearranged her top and tied up the laces, Kagome realized what a sweet gesture it was. He wasn't in any way being a pervert, just helping her. "Humm..." He looked her over and then walked around behind her and unhooked her bra.

"Itai! What are you doing?" Kagome asked, feeling exasperated and - to be honest - a bit tired.

"You can't wear this shirt with a bra. It looks weird." He informed her as he pulled her arms through the straps and then pulled her bra out of the top. The cold fabric was a shocking contrast to the warmth of her bra and she was a bit embarrassed when her nipples hardened as a result. As Inuyasha was walking back from putting her bra on a shelf in the closet, she bent over and put her shoes on, praying that the shirt would warm up quickly and he wouldn't notice.

"A little cold?" He asked when she stood up in her shoes. So much for discreet.

"I think I should put my bra back on." Kagome said uneasily.

"No, you look fine. Now come on, lets go confront my family and your father." He smiled as he took her small hand and enveloped it in his large one. He marveled at the revelation, it was so tiny, comfortable and warm, not to mention soft. His own massive hand had rough calluses along his fingers and his palm. Together then walked back down the hall and the stairs, each of them engrossed in their own thoughts.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. A Stormy Night

**Disclaimer: Everyone wishes they owned Inuyasha. To bad none of us do.**

**_Warning_: This story contains explicit sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.**

**The one.**

**Chapter four: A Stormy Night**

The private dining room was a comfortable space with a long mahogany table and plush, cushioned chairs. Seated around the table were Inutaisho and his wife, Izayoi, Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru and Akito. There were two empty place settings across from one another. One beside Akito, the other beside Sesshoumaru. Kagome hurriedly sat next to her step-father - who was still wearing his grey suit - before she admired the room and place setting fully. It was a large room with a vaulted ceiling and floor to ceiling windows. The sky was stormy looking outside with fierce winds and tepid rains begging to ravage the small island. Kagome admired the details of her painted china plate, delicate and bold. She looked over the linen table cloth and then studied the faces of everyone at the table. Anything to keep her mind off the storm that was starting to pick up magnitude outside. She wasn't a child anymore and she knew it was ridiculous to be afraid of storms, but they made her nervous all the same.

"So Kagome," said Izayoi, a graceful woman who looked about the age of twenty but Kagome supposed to be much older. "What do you think of our little island?" Kagome smiled brightly, delighted to discuss a subject she was fast growing to love.

"Oh, I think it's absolutely exquisite! I've always been a fan of the older, American home style. I have to be honest in saying that the second I laid eyes on it I was in love. How old is the house? I suppose it'd quite old or someone else just has a taste that runs similar to mine." Kagome was genuinely curious about the house. She was pleased to see that her response had made both Izayoi and Inutaisho smile. At least they were getting along.

"The house is indeed very old." Inutaisho informed her. "In fact, it's over a hundred. I've had it restored and upgraded to meet modern standards. Do you think we've done justice to this poor old house?" She supposed he was teasing her but she thought she'd play along anyways.

"Well, as far as I've seen the house is impeccable. The only thing I haven't seen yet is a claw footed porcelain bath tub. It's been a bit of a fantasy of mine to have a bath in one. A bit odd, I know, but a dream all the same." She grinned as a soup starter was placed in front of her. She gently sipped at it and deduced that it was indeed clam chowder. A personal favorite. But how did they know? Her step-father perhaps. He was looking rather sulky.

"You won't have to dream much longer Kagome." Inutaisho informed her. "You see, Inuyasha has one of those very tubs in his bathroom. I dare say you could use it when ever you liked."

"Well, I know where I'll be spending my day tomorrow." Kagome joked. There was a small chuckle from most of the people at the table. Kagome smiled. She was quite enjoying herself. Everything was working out wonderfully as the soups were whisked away and then eventually replaced with the main course. Kagome was delighted when a plate of Fedichini Alfredo was gently placed in front of her. It was absolutely perfect. Nothing beat Italian.

Dinner was turning out to be a mostly quiet affair. Sesshoumaru said nothing and Akito only spoke when spoken directly to, not even answering in full sentences. Inuyasha was having a love affair with his food and Kagome was feeling increasingly nervous about the storm that was building up outside. That is, until half way through the chocolate cake she was way to fully to eat, a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning outside shook the mansion. Kagome screamed and some how managed to fling a forkful of her cake onto Sesshoumaru's face. Inuyasha got a bit of back splatter and absolutely everyone stared. There was silence as a completely embarrassed Kagome opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the right words of apology. Then, very suddenly, Inutaisho burst into a belly laugh. Kagome jumped again and Izayoi started tittering. Inutaisho tried to inhale only to get a glimpse of Sesshoumaru's face and then start laughing again. Inuyasha started to chuckle and then just plain laugh out loud. Even Akito shook with silent laughter in his seat. The only ones not laughing were Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"I am so, so sorry. Sesshoumaru, please forgive me." Kagome begged, her eyes wide with embarrassment and remorse. She bit her lip as she watched Sesshoumaru wipe at his face and smear the chocolate. Inutaisho was now laughing so hard that he had doubled over in his seat, tears leaking from his eyes. He tried breathing again and broke off into insane sounding cackles. This was all a little much for Kagome.

Then the thunder cracked again and the lightening blazed. Kagome gave a little squeak of fright as she jumped in her seat again. She felt absolutely horrible. Guilty and embarrassed on behalf of Sesshoumaru who was taking it all in stride as he wiped his face clear of chocolaty goo. Inuyasha appeared at Kagome's elbow, an enormous grin on his face. He put his arm around her and guided her to her feet. She followed obediently.

"Excuse us," Inuyasha said over his father's cackling. "I think we'll retire now. We can make arrangements tomorrow can't we mother?" Izayoi nodded her head in response, a highly amused smile pulling back the corner of her graceful lips.

Inuyasha slowly led Kagome back to his room, pausing to comfort her when the thunder struck again.

"I am not afraid, Inuyasha." Kagome told him as she pulled away.

"Oh yeah?" He asked skeptically.

"No. And I am not sleeping with you. Especially seeing as I have no proper pajamas." She crossed her arms defiantly but when the thunder struck again she shrieked and found herself securely in Inuyasha's arms. She was panting a little and made a small noise of protest when he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

In the dark, Inuyasha's bedroom looked like something out of a horror movie. The bed was enormous and immaculately made, the windows were shuttered and all the furniture was big and dark. Kagome was grateful when Inuyasha turned the light on. She examined his enormous and oddly comfortable looking bed. The duvet cover looked exceptionally soft and the pillows fuller and fluffier than the ones she'd slept on the night before. Everything on the bed was either red or cream and even though red wasn't her favorite colour, she had to admit that on the bed it looked incredibly inviting.

"You can put me down now." Kagome said in a monotone. She felt a little weird being held by him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said teasingly as he complied. "Go put your pajamas on."

"I can't." Kagome said stubbornly. "First of all, I refuse to sleep with you... Secondly I don't have any pajama pants." Inuyasha looked at her for a moment with a raised eyebrow. A smirk slowly crept across his face as he looked at her.

"Well, you can borrow my boxers if you want." He offered and shrugged when she gave him a look.

"I'll be fine if you just let me go back to where I was before." She was determined.

"Come on Kagome, I don't bite." He said, pleading slightly. When he could see she was going to object he cut her off. "We won't have sex or even kiss if you don't want to. Just sleep in the same bed." Kagome hesitated. She wasn't sure if she trusted him. Even though she felt safe and warm in his arms and even just being in his presence was relaxing, Kagome didn't know if she could trust herself. Then she made the mistake of looking up and meeting his puppy eyes.

With a sigh, Kagome relented. "Okay, but you had better not touch me or I'm leaving." Inuyasha smiled as he looked at her, the warning clear in her eyes. He would have made her stay anyways, but he preferred that it would be of her own choice. Humans were tricky ones to have as mates. They didn't always understand that in order for the mating to take effect, you had to actually mate. Consummate your togetherness as it were. He would have to woo her.

Kagome shut herself in the closet again to change and he resigned himself to do the same. He unbuttoned his shirt carefully and threw it over the back of a chair and then stepped out of his pants. He stretched and then lounged back on his bed in his boxers to await Kagome. A minute passed and Inuyasha grew impatient. He had chased her and claimed her – sort of - and the least she could do would be to hurry up.

"Oi, what are you doing in there? Painting the Mona Lisa?" He frowned as he looked at the closet, his ears twitching as he waiting for a response.

"No I am not!" Was her muffled and indignant reply. "If you'll just be patient... Urh... I'll be out..." and the closet door opened. Inuyasha nearly died of pleasure when he saw her. She was wearing a semi-loose fitted grey t-shirt that looked old and worn and a pair of boy-short panties. He grinned as he admired her long creamy legs and the gentle curvy of her hip that her loose and long t-shirt hinted at. When he looked at her face he noticed she was blushing and shifting weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Well, c'mere. I need my beauty sleep too you know." His voice was husky and Kagome had to fight for a moment to control her reaction to him before turning out the closet light and wandering over to the side of the bed he wasn't currently occupying. She carefully pulled back the covers and crawled under. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt in her life. The bed was soundless as it softly conformed to her body. The pillow gently sank in the middle to give her head support but not keep it high in the air. And the sheets - the glorious sheets. They were so soft and warm and the quilt on top of her gently pressed down, making her feel surrounded and protected.

Inuyasha crawled under the sheets behind her and Kagome felt her heart rate pick up speed. _Gee_, Kagome thought to herself, _with him around who needs cardio?_ It was a thought that caused to corners of her lips to turn up gently. She heard Inuyasha shifting around a bit and then it went dark. Kagome nearly shrieked. Inuyasha gently wrapped his arm around her waist and snuggled in, nuzzling her neck as he did so. He inhaled deeply a couple times before softly kissing her mark. Her heart beat picked up again and there was a fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

"G'night Kagome." He whispered sweetly.

It took Kagome what felt like forever before she finally relaxed. Inuyasha was breathing softly against her neck and the thunder outside was only a small din in the background. Kagome shifted a little and then opened her eyes to stare at the dark nothingness in front of her. She thought about her home and started missing it so she changed directions and started wondering why her father was acting so strangely. Was he mad because she had found a mate? Or maybe it was because that mate was Inuyasha. But why should that make him angry? It was quite a confusing predicament. It wasn't like Inuyasha was a bad guy or anything; not like he'd done something wrong... had he? Then Kagome realized that she really didn't know Inuyasha at all. He was just a horny male body that happened to have a strange connection to hers. Suddenly Kagome missed her book. She missed reading about the beautiful heroine and the devastatingly handsome hero. It was a classic romance story and for some reason Kagome was gripped by the sudden need to finish it. How inconvenient. Kagome wondered for the next ten minutes what arrangements would be made the previous day before she got bored of her own thoughts. She wished and listened to the silence for all of ten seconds before she simply couldn't stand it any longer.

"Inuyasha? Are you asleep?" Kagome whispered.

"Uaarng." It was mostly a groan.

"Inuyasha... I can't sleep."

"I know."

"Oh... okay. Sweet dreams."

"Mmmhmmnumug."

"... Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily and whimpered a little, rubbing his face against her shoulder. "Don't you sleep?" He asked irritably.

"Of course I sleep. I just can't sleep tonight. I think it's your fault."

As his response, Inuyasha groaned.

"Why do you think my father is upset with me? And what plans are we going to make tomorrow with your mother? Does Sesshoumaru have a mate? What are we going to do once this whole ceremony mahooy is over? Are you even listening to me?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay, good, because I've been thinking that I don't really know you that well so I think we should start getting to know each other. You know, if I have to live the rest of my life with you I want to know you at least a little. Common courtesy and all that sort of thing. What's your favorite colour?"

"Red."

"I guess I probably should have guessed that seeing as your bed is entirely red and I noticed too that a lot of your clothes are red. Did you like my red tank top? It's brand new you know. I went shopping before I came. I was having a pretty good time until Kouga showed up. He's like... some kind of crazy stalker or something. He always stares at me and it's weird. He's asked me out everyday since I've known him. You're a demon, tell me, it that common for a wolf demon? Anyways I made a great escape with only a little trouble from Hojou. Why do I seem to attract men who are practically stalkers? Please tell me you're not like that."

"Did you drink coffee at dinner?" He sounded exhausted.

"No, coffee makes me tired. I mean, for most people they seem to wake up and become all perky and such but I just get all drowsy. Come to think of it my dad has been kind of moody ever since we left. He made me take a gravol in the car and then I slept all the way here which made us late. Except in Miroku's car. He seems like a really nice guy. Except why did he grab me like that? Is it just a male thing, because you did it too and Kouga tried it. Come to think of it, Hojou is the only one who hasn't. Maybe I should run away with him. To bad I don't like him. He seems pretty perfect."

Inuyasha started growling loudly and Kagome quieted down to listen. "Kagome, if you add one more name to my hit list I'm going to scream." Kagome was quiet for a while and was beginning to drift off until Inuyasha's hand moved and she remembered it was there.

"Do you know what time is? I bet it's only like... ten. I probably won't be tired until about two in the morning. I usually stay up that late and read. I miss my book; it was just getting to a good part... Inuyasha?"

"Mmh?"

"Do you believe in true love? Like, not the kind of love that's just there, but the kind of undying love of, like, Romeo and Juliet. Do you think it could be real?" She asked wistfully, a dreamy expression falling over her face.

He sat up a little, his amber eyes reflecting the small lightening flashes that still flickered outside in the stormy sky. "Kagome," he said softly, looking into her eyes. "Kagome, that's what I have for you." Kagome's eyes were shining as she looked as deeply as she could into his own, the darkness impairing her. "I might not know you very well yet and you might be driving me insane but that's the kind of attraction I feel for you."

It was true that he hadn't said the word 'love', but Kagome found an odd truth in his word. There was something between them and what ever it was, it was there for her too. She smiled a little at him. Inuyasha's eye became half lidded and she watched, transfixed, as he leaned down on her and gently swept his lips over hers. It was like a spark suddenly coming in contact with a vat of gasoline. Kagome gasped a little against his lips and he pressed another, more urgent kiss to her mouth. Kagome closed her eyes and tentatively kissed him back. She had only kissed a boy once or twice before and didn't really have any idea what she was doing. Slowly, he opened his mouth over hers. He licked her bottom lip. She gasped a little again and he took to opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth. He gently nibbled at her bottom lip and she could feel him panting. Or was that her? Her hands had wound their way into his hair and he slowly ran his hands up the inside of her shirt. She was completely oblivious to this until she felt his hands firmly cup her breasts. With a gasp and a jerk she pulled away from him and would have fallen off the end of the bed if he hadn't caught her around her rib cage. They were both panting heavily and fully aroused.

"Kagome... I want you." He told her as he looked into her eyes, his own blazing.

"But, Inuyasha, We don't know each other..."

"Kagome..." He gave her an intense look. "I _need_ you." He took her and placed it over his throbbing erection. Kagome gasped and nearly fell off the bed again.

"Inuyasha... I..." She felt horrible for making him this way but feeling the size of him was enough to ignite the small flame of fear in her stomach into a blazing inferno. "Inuyasha... can we - I mean - I want to... wait."

He looked down on her as she stuttered helplessly. The demon inside him was screaming for a release compliments of it's mate but the hanyou wouldn't lower himself to a rapists standards. He could smell her fear and indecision and... guilt? He sighed. She was sweet and obviously a very innocent girl. He could wait until she trusted him.

"It's okay." He reassured her with a heated kiss. "Do you think you can sleep now?" Kagome nodded and he sighed, settling them back to the middle of the bed in the same position they were in before.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmhm?"

"Will you be... Will it...?"

"It's fine Kagome, go to sleep."

"But-"

"Just go to sleep."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Arrangments

**Disclaimer: Everyone wishes they owned Inuyasha. To bad none of us do.**

**_Warning_: This story contains explicit sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.**

**The One.**

**Chapter five: Arrangements**

Silence. Unusual. Disturbing? Peaceful. Body? Cloud nine. Kagome was completely immobile. Her brain was starting up but her body was still in the numb state between waking and sleep. Now, where was her head? Pillow? It didn't quite feel right. It was smooth and warm. Then she remembered that she was in Inuyasha's bed. Maybe his pillows had some kind of special magicness that made them better than hers. At least, that's what her sleep induced mind wondered. Then she realized that her pillow was raising and falling. And shaking a little. With an icy splash, Kagome was affronted with the sudden realization that she was lying _on_ Inuyasha. If her body had been capable of motion, she would have shot out of the bed. As it were she was still in her practically paralyzed state.

"Mmuhmmish." Kagome tried desperately to say.

"Are you awake?" Asked an anxious sounding Inuyasha.

"Uhmmun." Kagome tried again.

"Is that a yes?"

"Uh!"

"Thank all the heavens!" And he was up and off like a shot.

Kagome looked up from where she had been unceremoniously dumped onto the bed. "'Ey!"

"Sorry!" Came Inuyasha's voice from not to far away.

"Mumnishmer."

"Thanks."

"Uh?"

"Oh, I had to pee. Man you can sleep! I was lying there for almost three hours! I didn't want to move you. I was starting to get a bit desperate when you woke up." Inuyasha looked down on Kagome's prone form. She was still sprawled out on the bed, her eyes and ears were the only parts of her body that seemed able to function. "You know..." Inuyasha looked almost dreamy, "you look so sexy right now."

Kagome moaned and rolled her head so she was face down in the mattress. In no way did Kagome feel sexy. In fact, the polar opposite was true. "Numnu uh." She protested. Inuyasha laughed, a great deep belly laugh and he sat next to her.

"Poor Kagome. Not a morning person?" He teased.

Kagome lazed in the bright rays of sunshine as they flitted through the shuttered windows, warming her back and face. Gently, Inuyasha started drawing patterns over Kagome's back. She sighed as he trailed his fingers over her warm skin. She nearly fell asleep again until it suddenly computed (perhaps her body had finally woken up) that he was touching bare skin. Where was her shirt? Up under her breasts, that's where it was. Kagome's face flushed as she shuffled her hands up and found the hem of her t-shirt and then pulled it down. Inuyasha stopped drawing patterns on her back and she slowly sat up, sweeping all her long dark hair over her left shoulder and turning her face to look at him.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her, the sunlight streaming in behind her, bathing her in light. She looked like an angel, especially for him. "Morning." Was all he could think of to say.

Kagome giggled a little as she tried to blink the sleep from her eyes. She smiled. "G'morning."

It was over an hour later and Inuyasha was under the impression that Kagome had fallen asleep in the bath. _Don't think about her in the bath!_ He told himself desperately. Where was his father or his brother when he needed them? Inuyasha was searching throughout all the rooms on the same floor as his bedroom. He would have searched down stairs but he didn't want to be that far away from his mate's tantalizing scent. He inhaled deeply. _ Shit_.

"Inuyasha." Came his half-brother's cold voice from behind him. Inuyasha spun around.

"Sesshoumaru."

"I could hear you pacing around up here like a caged animal. I can only assume that you want to talk."

"You're damn right I do. Sesshoumaru, what's wrong with me? I'm practically a walking hard-on when she's around but I don't want to let her out of my sight! Is this some kind of torture everyone has to go through or did I just get stuck with the most seductive mate that ever had the misfortune to grace this planet." Inuyasha was panting slightly as he finished his tirade.

"Sexually frustrated?"

"As hell."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother for a moment. "Then mate with her."

"I can't! She's not ready. Says she wants to know me better first. Arg! I can't wait much longer!"

"Calm down." Sesshoumaru scoffed and walked away, leaving a jittery Inuyasha to himself.

Why was it that Sesshoumaru always knew how to push his buttons. He wanted answers and he got them, it was jut to bad they weren't the answers he was looking for. Inuyasha banged his head against a wall and groaned as he heard Kagome sigh. He told himself that he wouldn't be listening to her bathe if he weren't to exasperated to move. He listened to her slosh around the water in her bath, sigh and then do it again. He wondered what she was doing that sounded so... interesting.

After her bath, Kagome felt extremely relaxed. She'd washed her hair and shaved her legs and then simply lazed in the bath for about ten minutes. It was one of the best mornings she'd had in a long time if you didn't count waking up to Inuyasha.

_Oh, you liked it. Face it, you like him._

'I do not!'

_Give it a rest. I'm you, I know how you feel._

'I need to stop talking to myself.'

_Yeah, it's kind of weird._

'Urg!'

Kagome wandered out of the bathroom in a towel. She was relieved to see that Inuyasha wasn't around. _Relieved_, she stressed to herself. Wandering over to the closet, she examined her clothes and then pulled down her jeans and a yellow halter-top. She let her towel drop and dressed herself. Her dark jeans fit comfortably and sat low on her hips. She tied the three strings that held her top up and then looked at the selection of shoes she'd brought. Sandals and flip flops and flats. Not a huge selection and she really didn't feel like wearing anything open toed. She glanced around behind her and noticed Inuyasha's considerable shoe selection. Kagome peeked out of the closet door and noticed that Inuyasha was still absent. She found his sock drawer and pulled out a pair of socks and then nicked a pair of old looking boots from his collection. Putting on both articles of clothing, Kagome found that they were both profoundly to big for her. She huffed and decided to wear them anyways.

As Kagome clomped down the hallway, she was surprised when Inuyasha didn't appear in front of her or beside her or behind her suddenly. It was almost creepy. Hopping down the stairs, Kagome contemplated the argument she'd had with herself in the bath. Was she right? Did she really have feelings for Inuyasha? Who was she kidding? Of course she had feelings for Inuyasha - they were soul mates after all. But was it all superficial? That was what worried Kagome. Inuyasha was extremely attractive and obviously her body was reacting to his. Stupid hormones. She could feel her veins humming just thinking about him last night. A blush flooded her face as the memory danced through her thoughts.

Kagome was almost surprised that the front door hadn't been locked and bared. She slipped out and closed the door quietly behind her. The cool, crisp salty air that blew across her face was certainly a breath of fresh air. She inhaled deeply and a smile curved up the corners of her lips. The sun swam uncertainly behind fluffy grey clouds that seemed to drift endlessly across a sky that she was sure was blue underneath. It was just a hop skip and a jump down the stairs and then she was standing on the driveway.

With a growing sense of confidence, Kagome decided that she would explore the island. She turned and headed off around the side of the house. The gardens were tucked up against the brick wall, arranged perfectly to create an almost magical feeling. She sighed pleasantly and looked away from the garden to the sea. It was getting further and further into the distance as she walked further along the house and then became obscured by a wide forest of trees. Kagome was about to wander straight ahead and simply walk across the island until she became tired or hit the end when she noticed a building. She nearly shook it off as a massive gardener's shed until she saw its head.

A pleasant wave of shock and excitement washed over her. She hurried over to the building and poked her head inside. The barn was lined with stalls, most containing horses that were pleasantly munching away at what ever lay behind the walls that blocked their heads from view. She inhaled deeply and was pleased to smell the distinct scent that surrounded any stable. Some people assumed that it was the same as cattle, but it wasn't. There is something distinct about the smell of horses that any horse lover appreciates.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as a stable hand practically materialized out of thin air. He was tall and skinny and wearing one of the ugliest shirts Kagome had ever clapped eyes on. Her little shriek had caused some of the horses to grow restless in their stalls and look up, their ears facing forward.

"Can I help ye Miss?" The hand asked.

Kagome smiled. "Actually I was wondering if I could take one of the horses out."

"Sorry Miss, only the Master and his fam'ly is allowed t' ride them horses." He crossed his arms. Kagome couldn't help but become a little bit irritated with his deplorable grammar.

"Well, that's fine," she informed him. "I'm Inuyasha's mate. That counts doesn't it?"

"Yes Miss! Of course Miss! Begging yer pardon Miss!" Being mated to Inuyasha would definitely have its perks.

The stable hand dashed off through the stable, crashing into what she assumed was a tack room and went about preparing a horse for her to ride. When he reappeared, Kagome followed him to a stall not far from the barn doors. The horse inside was of average height, somewhere around sixteen hands. He was dark grey in colour with a pie bald face and three white stockings. The name on the stall door read _Phantom_. Very appropriate Kagome decided as she held out her arm for him to smell.

……….

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in his leather seat. He and Akito and his father had been arguing for the last hour or so and had essentially gotten no where. It turned out that Akito wanted Kagome to live a regular human life for as long as possible. He didn't want her to be held back by Inuyasha. It seemed like he didn't want her to have a mate at all in fact. Inuyasha made it very clear that that was not an option. And so the arguing continued.

"When my daughter came here she didn't want a mate and I'm sure she hasn't changed her mind over night." Akito insisted stubbornly.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Inuyasha challenged, staring Akito straight in the eye. Neither backed down for a long minute. Akito looked away first, turning his attention to Inutaisho.

"I want to take my daughter home with me."

"No." Inuyasha cut in over his father.

"Inuyasha…" Inutaisho warned. Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, giving the illusion of being relaxed when really he wanted to tear Akito's head off.

"Look, Akito," Izayoi put in, "You know you and your family are welcome to come and visit any time you like. She will always be available. And she will come and visit you often. But we must insist that the royal family live in one of our houses."

Akito growled softly but stopped when Inutaisho bared his teeth and snarled. "I want my daughter to live as human a life as she can, for as long as she can."

"This is getting really redundant." Inuyasha stated irritably. There are only so many times you can say the same thing over and only so many ways in which to say it. "Kagome is staying with me. Period. I don't care what you say or what you want. I'll talk to Kagome about it and we can talk more over dinner. Okay?"

"Sit down Inuyasha." Inutaisho ordered as Inuyasha stood to leave.

"Urg!"

"Inutaisho, I can understand-"

"What my son says stands, Akito. You may leave." It was a blatant dismissal. Akito stood slowly, anger heating his eyes. He could not disobey.

The door closed softly and Inutaisho turned to his mate. She smiled and kissed his forehead gently before leaving Inuyasha with his father. There was a long, awkward pause as both father and son sat staring at each other across a wide mahogany desk. Both wondered who would speak first.

"Sesshoumaru says you're sexually frustrated."

Inuyasha wouldn't allow himself to blush. "That's right."

"So you haven't mated with her?"

"No."

There was another long pause. Inutaisho leaned forward, arms resting on his desk. "Do it soon Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was flabbergasted. "Huh?"  
"If she doesn't feel so attached to you that she starts asking where you are then you may have a problem. If she wants to go back with Akito you know you can't stop her."

Inuyasha just nodded. There was another long pause. Inuyasha checked the time on the clock that sat on his father's desk. It was nearly three. Why hadn't Kagome asked where he was? He'd thought she would have wondered when he hadn't been waiting for her in their room. Their room. He already thought of it that way.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Inutaisho ordered in his professional voice.

A shaky stable hand peaked his head in the door. "Um…" He squeaked. "Uh… Mr. Inu-Inuyasha Sir? We-uh-we lost her sir."

Inuyasha cocked his head. "Her? Misty?"

"N-n-no Sir, not a horse Sir, her!" He seemed wildly frightened. It took Inuyasha a minute to compute. Then he understood.

"Her? Kagome? My mate?" Inuyasha had the stable hand's neck in a death grip in the blink of an eye.

"Aye Sir!" he gasped.

Inuyasha threw the stable hand across the room and bolted toward the nearest exit.

……….

When Kagome awoke from her afternoon nap, she found that the sun was being hidden behind thick grey clouds and Phantom was no longer tied to the branch she'd secured him to before she fell asleep. Great. Kagome shivered as a gust of wind blew up behind her, pushing against her bare back. It may have been the summer, but that didn't stop the wind from being cold on this little island. Kagome turned her back on the sea and started walking. She figured the house was somewhere in that general direction.

As she walked, Kagome decided that it was going to rain again that night. The wind was picking up, the clouds seemed to be darkening and goose bumps were making the hairs on her arms stand on end. And then Kagome wondered what time it was. She hadn't grabbed anything to eat before she left and her stomach felt like it was gnawing on itself it was so hungry. It growled at her and she decided that her stomach and Inuyasha had a lot in common. That set Kagome's mind back to wondering what she had been contemplating most of that morning. Where had Inuyasha got to? He'd been missing when she'd finished her bath and she hadn't seen him on her way out and he most certainly hadn't followed her.

With a sigh Kagome carried on her walking, bored, a little tired and more than a little stiff form her bed of shady grass. It was quite a shock to Kagome's system when, abruptly, she stumbled in a gofer's hole. If it had been the Olympics, Kagome would have won the gold medal for face plants. Sitting up, Kagome pushed her hair out of her face and looked down at herself. Shoes? Or should she say shoe? Pants? Were they always missing a knee? And all those grass stains! Shirt? One of the ties had broken and there were green stains all up the front.

"That was a new top." Kagome told the gofer hole firmly as she stood up to retrieve Inuyasha's shoe. If it had been ten years later at the Olympics, Kagome would have taken home another gold medal in her specialty sport. Yes, you guessed it: face plants.

Kagome opened her mouth to curse the gofers and all of their ill placed holes and burrows when she was abruptly robbed of her opportunity by Inuyasha. He was running at her – fast – and yelling something. Her name? Who knew? At least now she knew she'd make it back before dark. In fact, she'd probably even make dinner!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out and waved to him while he was still a ways away. She was smiling until he got close enough that she could see his scowling face. _Yeesh_, Kagome thought, _who spit in his bean curd?_ She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted when he reached her. "What are you doing? What were you thinking! You're so stupid!"

"Excuse me! What did you just-" Kagome's temper shot through the roof.

"Shut up!" He shouted and gathered her into his arms. Yes, it was nice that he worried, yes he was sweet and… sweet. But he didn't have to be an ass about it!

"Come on, let's go back." He started to lift her but she pulled back.

"Hang on, I lost your shoes."

There was a long, silent pause. "Sorry, did you just say you lost my shoes?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. They must be around here somewhere. Maybe the gofers ate them." She smiled, amused with her own joke.

"Kagome, did you fall of the horse and hit your head?" Inuyasha asked.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed indignantly.

"Are you sure? You sound like your suffering brain damage."

"I am sure thank you very much!" Kagome glared and then resumed her search for his shoes. "Yeesh! Did I fall off the horse? I'm not that bad at riding. Huff."

"Well I just wondered. You know you're close are looking pretty bad." He tried to soothe her ruffled feathers scanning the ground and indeed finding one of his own shoes.

"Yeah, I have an idea of what I look like, thanks. I'm a little clumsy and when gofers decide to put their holes right under my feet, I'm not quite graceful enough to avoid them."

Inuyasha looked up and examined her ripped clothing. She looked utterly sexy. For the next hour and a half he watched her attempt to find his other shoe, a gentle smile playing at the corners of his lips, listening to her muttering about one thing or another. Indeed, his mate was a strange one, but it was an endearing kind of strange.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	6. A Dress

**Disclaimer: Everyone wishes they owned Inuyasha. To bad none of us do.**

**_Warning_: This story contains explicit sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.**

**The one.**

**Chapter six: A Dress**

"I'm full." Kagome announced as she flopped back onto the enormous bed with the soft red duvet cover. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. She'd changed into her cut offs and her last top after they'd come back home. It was a black t-shirt with a horrific fanged skull on the front. Her daddy didn't approve. Oh well. Despite her appearance, dinner went well. There was no chocolate cake in the face today and the storm Kagome had predicted in coming turned out to be nothing but a small shower.

Kagome stretched languidly as she and Inuyasha mad their way down the hall toward Inuyasha's bedroom. The sun was sinking below the horizon, a soft pink tint to the surrounding skyline. It was a beautiful evening and Kagome felt invigorated. She smiled at Inuyasha as he held his door open for her.

"You should change now." Inuyasha advised as he closed the door and slipped out of his button down and started pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"But I'm not tired yet." Kagome announced, looking at him curiously.

"Good. We're not going to sleep." Kagome's cheeks heated as a blush crept up her throat. Inuyasha laughed. "I didn't mean that, but if you want to, we can definitely skip the departure ceremony."

"Departure ceremony?" Kagome asked, desperately trying not to blush harder. _Mind out of the gutter_! She told herself.

"Yeah. Every time the clan gets together, the last night is spent at a departure ceremony. It's kind of like a ball in an American fairy tale. And you get to be the princess." Inuyasha flashed her a charming smile and winked.

"A princess?" Kagome thought about it for a minute. "But I don't have anything to wear!"

"Just wear something nice." Inuyasha said, shrugging indifferently as he opened the closet and pulled out a formal white shirt. Kagome had a small freak out.

"I can't just wear anything! This is terrible! What am I going to do? Inuyasha… This was my last shirt! I can't wear this! Oh no!" Kagome was near tears as she looked at the skirt she'd brought – not nearly formal enough – and then the t-shirt she was wearing. If there was any kind of compassionate god out there it would kill her this instant.

"Wow, it's okay. Don't panic. If you're worried, I can ask Sango if she has anything you can borrow." Inuyasha's eyebrows were furrowed in concern.

"Who's Sango?"

"She's pretty much my family's personal assistant."

"Do I know her?" The name sounded vaguely familiar to her.

"How should I know?"

"I don't know!"

"Okay, calm down!" Inuyasha snapped back as he pulled on black dress pants.

"Okay, I'm calm." Kagome said more quietly.

"Good… Yeesh." He snatched a red silk dress coat off a hanger and slung it over his arm. "Come on, let's go find Sango."

Inuyasha lead the way out of the bedroom and back down the hall. Kagome followed behind him, a little embarrassed, a little shy. She didn't even know who Sango was and undoubtedly, if she was the personal assistant of the entire family, Sango must know who she was. Nothing was more awkward than not remembering someone you'd met.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Ballroom!" Some strange disembodied voice yelled back. Kagome wondered if the disembodied voice always knew where Sango was. What was she thinking? _What and idiot_. Kagome thought and shook her head. It would not be a surprise if she suddenly woke up in a completely white room with a doctor and men in white coats standing around her.

Kagome doggedly followed Inuyasha through the maze of hallways that were slowly starting to seem familiar. At least, she thought they were until they entered an enormous ballroom where she thought the kitchen ought to be.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled as he flung the double doors open.

"Inuyasha?" Sango called back in a sing song voice.

"Kagome needs a dress." Inuyasha stated bluntly. Kagome felt her cheeks burst into a flaming blush. How inconsiderate.

Sango looked over from where she was directing dessert displays and gave Kagome a warm smile. "Didn't pack a gown?" She asked, turning from her plates and forks that didn't quite match, she faced the more immediate problem.

"No," Kagome said, looking at her toes. Inuyasha wound his arm around her waist and gently stroked the back of her arm. It was a comforting but it really tickled. Every time his finger raised above a certain point, a wave of goose bumps would come crashing over my body. I bit my lip to keep from bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"Please, follow me, you can borrow one of my dresses." Sango smiled brilliantly and lead the way out of the ball room and down the hall. Kagome was grateful, and yet she somehow felt that Sango's offer was insincere. She was probably just being selfish.

"My room is just here. I'll set you up with my dresses and you can choose from them." Sango entered a room off the right of a corridor. It was beautiful. The room was wide and sweeping, open to the fading light of twilight. The picture windows, adorned with sweeping velvet curtains, looked out over the stunning gardens, sweeping off into the distance. The wide oak bed nestled in the centre of the room, flanked by elegant bedside tables. The light in the room came from an amazingly intricate chandelier that seemed to drip crystal. Curled on one of the velvet covered chairs was a tiny cat demon. Its twin tails twitched as it watched the progression of strangers into its home.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she took in the sweeping beauty of the papered walls and the crowning that ran throughout the room. "Sango! It's beautiful."

"Thank you. I do my own decorating." Sango smiled for real this time, a small dimple in her cheek and a light in her eyes. She was slightly flushed from the compliment. "The dresses are just here."

"Thank you!" Kagome hurried to the closet that Sango help open and peered in, delighted by the array of colours that greeted her. "Wow! Are these all yours?" Kagome felt her blood heat up and she nearly melted with pleasure. It was like shopping all over again.

"Well, I'll leave you to pick which one you want. Have fun." Sango flashed that fake smile again and turned to leave. Kagome called out and she paused at the door, looking over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Which one are you wearing? I don't want to pick that one or anything." Kagome laughed a little, feeling a little stupid for one reason or another.

Sango looked slightly stunned for a moment, but then she gave Kagome a true smile that made Kagome's heart clench and the corners of her lips turn up slightly. "I'm wearing the pink one with the empire waist." She turned back to the door and left Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

Kagome stared at the door for a long moment, perplexed. Sango was certainly an interesting character. Kagome vowed to find out more about her. They would be friends. Even if it killed her. Kagome would have killed to get that smile back. Why was she so… pessimistic? Could you say that about someone you'd never really talked to? Probably not.

"Wear red." Inuyasha ordered, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered it.

Kagome jumped, tripping over her own feet falling away from him. "Yeesh! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Wear red." He ordered again, grinning.

"Why red?"

"Because I love the colour red." Inuyasha allowed his eyes to slide from her face, taking in her full lips, down her throat, lingering on her breasts, following to the flare of her hips, and then finally down those long, slender legs and then back up. By the time he made his way back to her face, her cheeks were flushed and she was squirming, the scent of her arousal faint on the air. He grew hard almost immediately.

Uncomfortable, Kagome cleared her throat, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She was afraid to meet his smoldering gaze, so the looked down to his lips. Her heart skipped a beat. She dragged her gaze down the column of his throat to liger over his broad shoulders. She remembered what they looked like bare. Her heart skipped again. She was dragging her eyes down again and when her gaze lingered on the crotch of his pants he told her: "I'm hard for you." Her heart stopped.

"Red it is!" Kagome's voice came out as a squeak as she tried to drag air into her lungs again. Trying to encourage her heart to start up again.

The closet was a treasure trove of beauty and elegance. Kagome tried desperately to focus on what she was looking at. There were several red dresses hanging in Sango's closet and Kagome focused on trying to pick one out, desperately trying to keep her mind off of the hard… the sexy hanyou behind her. She couldn't think straight! All she could think about as she ran her hands down the length of a blood red gown was the mysterious hardness that was right behind her.

"That one's nice." Inuyasha said in a husky voice, speaking around the tightness in his throat.

Kagome jumped and nearly dropped the dress when he spoke, her nipples tightening under her shirt, suddenly extremely sensitive to the coolness of her shirt. Kagome cleared her throat and pulled the hanger off the rack. She very carefully held the red silk gown in front of her in pretense of showing Inuyasha what it would look like. Fortunately he couldn't see her nipples through her shirt either! Go strategic placement.

"This one?" Kagome asked as she tucked the hanger behind her head so he could see what it would look like.

"Yeah, that one."

Kagome nodded and started at him. They stared at each other. There was silence and some more staring. Kagome grew uncomfortable and broke the silent staring contest.

"Well you have to leave so I can change." Kagome informed him, incase he didn't already know.

"You'll need help getting it on."

"I'll manage."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No."

"Yes!" Kagome stomped her foot for emphasis.

"I won't look. Just turn around and change." He had crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat. A purely arrogant stance.

Kagome huffed and grumbled and eventually gave in. She stripped off her pants and threw them at him. He ducked and the jean cutoffs missed his head but her t-shirt nailed him. He jerked it off his head fast enough to see her sliding the silk gown up over her legs and then her ass, pooling it at the small of her back as she tool hold of the front of the contraption and pulled it over her breasts. The straps hung down the back and it was bunched over her ass. Not to mention the zipper was open. She needed help. He was just the one to help her.

"Here, let me help you."

"I've got it!" Kagome snapped as she reached around and fiddled with the zipper, not really getting it anywhere.

Inuyasha had helped Sango with that particular dress a number of times. He knew how it worked. With a confident stride, he made his way over to her and took the zipper out of her hands. He slid it closed smoothly. He ran the ribbon through his hands before he pulled it up to her creamy throat and wrapped it around and around, eventually tying it into a delicate bow to the left. Finally he smoothed the fabric down her back and ran his hands over the gentle curve of her buttocks. The fabric ran smooth and pooled around her feet, like walking through a red cloud.

Kagome moved away from him, her insides all tied in knots. All she could think about was how hard he was. She shook her head ferociously and examined herself in the full length mirror. The dress was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. All that red silk, synching and pooling, as smooth as liquid running through her fingers. The dress was a little bit tight at the top, her breasts pressed together to make a smooth line of cleavage. And Kagome would have liked to have lost some weight off her hips before actually wearing the dress but it would do.

"It's perfect." Inuyasha breathed.

Kagome laughed. She twirled around in the dress to face him and he felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. She was stunning. He wouldn't mind taking he out to the ball room right now and showing her off to the rest of his clan. He truly had the most beautiful mate any demon could have hoped for.

"You need shoes." Inuyasha noticed.

A smile touched Kagome's lips and all he wanted to do was kiss them.

"I guess you're right. Well, I have some that might look alright."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment as he simply took in his mate's appearance. When Kagome grew uncomfortable, he decided it was time to tell her about the ceremony they would both be participating in tonight.

"Kagome…" She looked up at him, smiling, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed. He swallowed. Hard. "Uh… well, I just thought I'd warn you about the closing ceremony…"

"Oh, thanks. I guess that would help wouldn't it? Do I have to do something special and hostess-like? I'm kind of shy so I'm not really looking forward to that but I suppose that it's something like mingling and shaking hands. Am I right?"

"Well… sort of." Inuyasha shifted his position a little, beginning to dread telling her about her duty.

There was a long silent pause as Kagome waited for Inuyasha to continue. Since he was taking so long, she decided that he needed prompting.

"Is it sort of like playing hostess?"

"Well… I guess. Yeah, it sort of is. For Inu Yokai."

"Okay, well that's something. Are you going to tell me?"

Inuyasha sighed, accepting the inevitability of telling her.

"Those demons that found mates and their families will all come up to greet you and thank you and me for our hospitality and they'll want to scent you too. I don't want you to freak, but Inu Yokai are very… physical… with their greetings."

Kagome looked at him suspiciously. "Go on."

"Just, don't freak, but I'm going to show you what they'll be doing."

"Okay…"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and stepped closer to Kagome, their bodies nearly touching. "Mimic me." He ordered her. When she nodded he gently slid his cheek along hers and brought his nose up behind her ear, inhaling her scent. Vanilla, lilies, chilly peppers, chocolate and that fierce pull of sex. She was his. Kagome sniffed at him in turn and he slowly pulled away.

"That was to scent… To greet will be like this…" Inuyasha's head bent down and he ran his tongue over her lip, nipping it gently afterwards.

Kagome caught her breath before she decided to be outraged. "I do not want strange men and women licking my face."

"Kagome, you have to. It's jus the way things are."

"No."

"Yes. Period. End of discussion."

"Inuyasha!"

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
